A need exists for attractive, whimsical shelf units to organize and store objects in many areas of the home. U.S. Pat. Nos. 218,370, 230,916, and D320,322 relate to shelf-type units wherein the side panels represent various figures, specifically, a superhero, an elephant and a dinosaur, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,237, relates to a stand for children's clothing, wherein an upright panel representing a figure of a clown has means for hanging clothes attached to the rear. None of the patents relate to a furniture piece wherein the horizontal elements of the piece represent part of the figure, such as the legs or arms. None of the patents relate to a furniture piece wherein functional parts of the piece also represent body parts of a figure, such that the piece is a three-dimensional representation of a figure and at the same time functions as an object holder and organizer